Her Name
by Mystifying Roses
Summary: Mikono has told Kagura to not call her Sylvie, but there is sometimes when he does. [Kagura/Mikono]


**A/N: **I am writing this merely because there is no Kagura/Mikono fanfics. They are my definite OTP in Aquarion EVOL and the end was a downer. I'll be honest, I didn't even watch it. XD This may turn into a drabble series, I just have to see. Also I use "Sylvie" instead of "Sylvia", just simply because I like how Kagura says "Sylvie". XD Another thing, Kagura's backwards language... It's so fun, but a little hard to write. From what I got was that he only spoke backwards when it came to his love for Mikono, but I could be wrong. If I am please politely correct me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Aquarion EVOL.

* * *

><p>Her Name<p>

Mikono smiled up at the red haired man who was leading her by the hand. He had a blush on his face and was refusing to look at her. Mikono giggled to herself. For such a brash person who had no problems proclaiming to all that she was his he did have his shy moments.

"What is it?" Kagura asked, finally turning to her.

Mikono smiled up at him. "Nothing."

Kagura didn't seem particularly satisfied, but accepted it and looked on ahead. Ever since she returned his feelings and they started a relationship he was learning to treat her more gently, though he would still throw her in the air at times when excited. Without any warning...

Mikono smiled as she turned towards the setting sun. It hadn't gotten to peak colors yet, but it was still a gorgeous sight to behold. As they walked Mikono spotted Jin and Yunoha sitting on a bench watching the setting sun as well or were supposed to be. They both had red cheeks as they shyly glanced at one another. Mikono giggled at the innocent pair.

"What is it?" Kagura asked once more.

"Just looking at Jin and Yunoha," Mikono answered this time.

Kagura gave the couple a momentary glance. "Hn," he sounded. Well, he wasn't one to care about other's romantic lives or people in general. He was very Mikono focused, though he would at times get along with others just to please her. As long as it wasn't Amata that is.

Soon they were at their destination: a tall building where they could watch the sunset in peace and alone. They had somehow managed to slip away without Mikono's brother spotting them. He clearly wasn't happy about their relationship and insisted he accompany them on dates. To say the least, those dates were more of Cayenne vs. Kagura arguments than a date.

Mikono was about to head towards the stairs, but Kagura lifted her up bridal style. And with no warning he started jumping up the building, which caused the young woman to scream in surprise. When they finally reached the top, Mikono was clinging onto Kagura. Yes, she still wasn't used to his acrobatics at all.

Kagura sat her down, but kept his arms around her, and grinned at her. Usually Mikono would rebuke him, but she didn't feel like it right then. And Shush, who would normally be mad at anyone else, especially after that, was not mad at him at all. Oddly her pet had come to like Kagura a lot after he had abducted her. Nobody else, but he could boast that.

Mikono then turned to the sunset. The golden color reflecting off the water was just simply gorgeous. "It's beautiful..." Mikono breathed out.

"As long as you like it, Sylvie," Kagura remarked and was about to kiss her, but Mikono held up her hand to his lips to stop him. The dog-like man blinked in surprise and confusion.

Mikono looked up at Kagura with a frown. "My name is Mikono. Mi-ko-no." They had gone over this before, but Kagura still would slip back into calling her "Sylvie".

"Mi-ko-no..." Kagura said in a small voice. He then looked up at her and blinked. He looked oddly innocent when he did that. He then frowned. "What are you scared of?"

Mikono momentarily froze in surprise at the unexpected question and then looked away. This was the first time he had asked her that. "...That my being "Sylvie" is the only reason you like me..." She couldn't help it, it just came out. And she immediately regretted it. One reason she fell for him was because he was Apollon after all. Well, that had been the start; she had come to love him for who he was after she got to know him.

Without warning Kagura grabbed her and crushed her to him in an embrace. He lowered his mouth to her ear to whisper. "I hate you, Mikono." She involuntarily shivered, knowing what his backward language meant. "You are the first one who was mean to me," That "mean" obviously meant "nice". "I hate you for who you are. You are my Sylvie, but more importantly you are my wench. My Mikono."

Mikono looked up at Kagura with glistening eyes. Those were the words she had wanted to hear. "You may call me Sylvie if you wish," Mikono said with a smile.

That confused Kagura even further. "Eh? But you wanted me to call you Mikono, why change now?"

Mikono giggled. "You said the words I wanted to hear. And besides, you are the only one to call me "Sylvie". It feels special now." In the span of a few moments she realized that the name symbolized their love.

Kagura cocked his head to the side as he tried to understand. After a few moments he gave up and grinned. He swooped in for a kiss which the poor girl didn't even have time to prepare for. It was a rough and passionate kiss, just like him. Afterwards he laughed and threw her into the air and caught her. Mikono was in shock while Kagura laughed.

Mikono gave Kagura a stern look. "Kagura, don't just throw me like that!" She was forgetting that she was telling him to keep doing it...

Kagura just grinned down at her and laughed. "Okay, Sylvie!" He leaned down for another kiss which Mikono readily returned. Yes, Kagura was brash and sometimes rough, but he would never let anything hurt her. She had his whole heart and he had hers.


End file.
